


Closing Time

by atti (attilatehbun)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-17
Updated: 2008-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attilatehbun/pseuds/atti
Summary: After the pub closes for the evening, Seamus, Luna, and Dean make use of the bar in a not-so standard way.





	Closing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For butterfly_kate and itsbeenvery, and anyone else who agrees that more Luna/Dean/Seamus is a MUST.  


* * *

~*~ 

 

"Dean, are yeh- Oh, Luna, I didn't realize that was you."  
  
Seamus pauses at the bottom of the stairs, one hand on the railing. Luna is perched on the bar, wiping down the last of the evening's glasses.  
  
Luna looks up at him and smiles. "Oh, yes, it is me," she says, putting down the glass she's holding and picking up the next one.  
  
Seamus circles around behind her, pouring himself a glass of water from the pitcher behind the bar. "I thought Dean was closin' up tonight."  
  
"He is, or he was, because he's not now," Luna says. "I''m doing it, as you can see, so he can't be doing it just now."  
  
Seamus refuses to let this roundabout logic faze him. He's too used to Luna. He leans against the back counter and says, "Where is 'e then?"  
  
Finished with the glass in her hands, Luna picks up another and begins drying it. "Outside. I believe he said something about needing to find a particular flowered vine for a painting he's doing tomorrow."  
  
Seamus snorts. "At two o'clock in the bloody morning?"  
  
"Ah, well, as for _that_ , you'll have to ask Neville. He's the one who planted the idea in Dean's head. I _think_ it only blooms at a certain time of night, but I have to confess I was not paying very close attention. There was a delightful little weevil that was crawling up my arm and I found myself particularly entranced." She looks over her shoulder at him and grins.   
  
"Oh! That's the last one," she says as she puts the final glass down on the bar. "While I do find this relaxing, I am awfully glad to be done."  
  
Now, any person that was not Luna would likely have stood and circled the bar to put the clean glasses away. Or, at the very least, turned around in order to face the proper direction. But this _is_ Luna, and Seamus is not at all surprised when she simply leans backwards over the bar and slides the glasses into place. He is, in fact, rather pleased, as the arch of her back makes the view quite spectacular.   
  
When Seamus and Dean first announced their intention of opening a pub together, Luna was far more taken with the idea than either of them had expected. She insisted on being allowed to tend bar, and arrived the first night wearing an outfit that would have made even Rosmerta blush. She seemed to enjoy the costuming aspect of it, the sliding into a different pair of shoes and seeing how the world looked from a different height. Neither Seamus nor Dean was particularly inclined to complain, not when loose skirts clung to her arse just so and low blouses showed off the light sheen of sweat in the valley between her breasts.  
  
She is wearing one such outfit today, and as she leans back her breasts threaten to spill out of the flimsy neckline. Seamus's cock gives an appreciative twitch; he has always been a breast man.   
  
She straightens and stretches, arms high over her head, and Seamus uses the opportunity to slide in behind her and slip his arms around her waist. They don't stay there long. One glides to her hip and uses it to pull her firmly back against his chest. The other quickly works its way up, dipping into the loose bodice of her shirt to palm a breast. Luna closes her eyes and lets out a long sigh, letting her head drop back on to Seamus's shoulder. This leaves the smooth expanse of her throat and shoulder open to his lips, and Seamus wastes no time.  
  
Luna is humming happily and Seamus's other hand has come up to join the first one in freeing her breasts from her top when the door opens. Luna does not seem to notice, but Seamus glances up from where he's suckling the base of her throat and catches Dean's eye. Seamus looks from Dean down to Luna's gently shifting thighs and back to Dean. Dean carefully places his armload of vine on a nearby table and creeps up to the bar.  
  
It is very difficult to sneak up on Luna, but it is possible, especially when she's distracted. Seamus turns her face to his and kisses her, tongues thrusting against each other in a way that turns her hums to moans. When she gasps into his mouth, he knows that Dean has begun to touch and tears his mouth away so he can watch. She turns too, grinning down at Dean as his fingers make their way up her legs and beneath her skirt. She opens her legs wider, propping her feet on barstools, and leans back against Seamus. Her hand snakes between them, and after a moment of awkward fumbling, she has Seamus's zip down and his cock in her hand. He thrusts against her palm and kisses her again.  
  
Seamus can feel Dean's tongue as it laps at her, his fingers as they slide in and stroke, in the way Luna begins to shake. He looks down her body again; Dean has flipped her skirt up, exposing her, and is using only his fingers. Dean's eyes are glued to Seamus's hands on Luna's breasts, and Seamus knows Dean can feel it when he teases her taut nipples because he bites his full lower lip and lowers his head down to Luna again, as if he can't look anymore.  
  
Luna is gasping openly now, and Seamus leans close to her ear. "Maybe it's time we think about goin' to bed, yeah?" he breathes.  
  
Luna squeezes the base of his cock. "No, I think I'd much rather if you both shagged me over the bar instead," she says. Dean's groan is muffled against her thigh, and Seamus drops his head to her shoulder, shaking with suppressed laughter.   
  
"I think we can manage that," Dean says, and stands, shedding his trousers and pants as he does so. Luna sits up and reaches for his cock, but he gently nudges her hand away and kisses her instead. He whispers something to her that Seamus can't hear and she turns over, stomach and breasts pressed flat against the wood of the bar. Her knees find purchase on the bar stools and she happily wriggles her arse in the air in a way that has both Dean _and_ and Seamus groaning with want. Seamus licks his lips as Dean slides his hand between Luna's legs again, parting her, and is surprised when his cock is suddenly engulfed by the wet heat of Luna's mouth. She's humming again and the vibrations spread throughout all of Seamus's body. The sudden pleasure is so intense he almost misses Luna's moan as Dean enters her.  
  
When Seamus is able to open his eyes again, Dean is bent over Luna's back, slowly thrusting into her. One hand is on the edge of the bar, taking his weight, while the other is lost around Luna's waist and is, if her soft cries are any indication, maddeningly rubbing her clit. Seamus's hands are free, so he reaches for the back of Dean's head and pulls him in for a bruising kiss. Dean bites at Seamus's lips hungrily, suckling them in a way that mirrors the sweet pressure of Luna's tongue on his cock. Seamus brings his free hand up to tear enough of the buttons from Dean's shirt that he can slide his hand across the smooth plane of Dean's chest and pinch a nipple, hard. Luna moans beneath them; the sensations have traveled down through Dean's fingers to where he's tugging on her clit.   
  
Luna swirls her tongue around Seamus's cock and takes him deeper. Her hand slides down, squeezes his bollocks, and fingers that spot just beyond. Seamus breaks away from Dean's mouth to cry out - he needs both of his hands to support _himself_ now. Dean's thrusts begin to lose their rhythm as he watches; his hand speeds up where he's touching Luna, desperately trying to make her come before he does. It works - she slams her hips back against Dean's and releases Seamus's cock as she screams. Dean follows her a moment later, pulling her hips tightly to him and dropping his head between her shoulderblades as he shakily catches his breath. They are unbelievably gorgeous, and Seamus could almost come just by looking at them gasping together, but Luna looks up and fixes him with that look she has where she knows just what he's thinking and isn't going to let him get away with it.   
  
Dean slides out of her and collapses onto a bar stool, hand gliding over the curve of her arse as she climbs up onto the bar and wraps her legs around Seamus. She takes his cock in her hand, scoots forward just enough, then sinks down onto him with absolutely no preamble. She leans back enough that her breasts are level with his face, so Seamus takes the invitation and takes one in his mouth as he has been aching to do all evening. He grips her hip, his thrusts hard and fast. He is painfully close, and as much as he would like to draw this out, he knows he can't.   
  
Luna seems to know too. She leans into him and whispers, "It's ok. Come and join us." Her hand snakes down his back and runs along the cleft of his arse before probing inside.  
  
His orgasm hits suddenly and hits hard. He grunts in surprise and pleasure, clinging to Luna as he empties himself. She nips at his ear and neck as he forces himself to breath again. When Seamus finally looks up, he catches Dean's eye and they both grin. The moment is only broken when Luna speaks.  
  
"Oh dear, it looks as if I'll have to clean the bar again."  
  
~*~fin~*~


End file.
